questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ylimegirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sara page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 00:55, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hey, thanks for the formatting work on the main page! It's better looking and more informative. 22:45, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, stranger! Didn't even edit the content, just the formatting. Ylimegirl (talk) 22:46, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- Thanks for being a wiki formatting nerd! It's something we've needed for a while. Is it cold in here? (talk) 00:24, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :Eh, it's easy. No biggie. Ylimegirl (talk) 02:24, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :I applaud you as well. Great job so far - though it took me a bit to figure out what you were doing... Jwhouk (talk) 22:57, August 15, 2015 (UTC) We need an administrator We don't have one. Up to now there hasn't been enough spam or vandalism to require one. Would you like to apply? Is it cold in here? (talk) 16:15, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Oh man, I'm honored you'd consider me! I'd be happy to apply. Ylimegirl (talk) 16:56, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Seconded. Ylimegirl, you're doing an AWESOME job. Jwhouk (talk) 17:30, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Anything we need to do to make it happen? :Is it cold in here? (talk) 20:42, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Meanwhile, I went to adopt the wiki using the link prescribed in the help system. I was greeted by " You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reasons: :*This page has been protected to prevent editing. :*This title has been protected from creation by Eladkse. The reason given is Prevent creation of adoption request for default prompt. " What the heck? Is it cold in here? (talk) 18:45, October 22, 2015 (UTC) OK. It just wanted me to fill in the wiki name before I started. Request is filled out and in the queue. I nominated you at the same time. Now, if I understand right, I leave messages for the major contributors asking them to chime in about whether I should adopt the wiki. Is it cold in here? (talk) 19:36, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to consult about Wiki-fu I don't want to publish my email address, though. You're invited to PM me on forums.questionablecontent.net Is it cold in here? (talk) 16:23, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Question: What is wiki-fu? Ylimegirl (talk) 16:56, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, dear, I got obscurely terse again. Shorthand for skills, knowledge, and tactics related to keeping a Wiki going well. :Is it cold in here? (talk) 20:44, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::It's okay. I'll PM you as soon as I create an account. Ylimegirl (talk) 21:09, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Efficient backup workflow? I haven't found a good way to make a just-in-case backup of the wiki. Hosting services do die and take content with them. The not-so-good way is to take the list of all pages, hand-format (ick!) it to one per line, and paste that into the Export page. There's got to be a better way, isn't there? Is it cold in here? (talk) 04:55, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :I've never actually found a need to backup the wiki or ever done it! So I wouldn't know the answer here, sorry. It seems like that would be the best way to do it... sigh. Ylimegirl (talk) 17:19, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! Need help editing Hello again, If I use the GUI editor, what should I type in when I choose Insert Reference? Is it cold in here? (talk) 05:32, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Really sorry, but I have no idea what the GUI editor is. Ylimegirl (talk) 05:38, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :OK. I'll give up on it and edit the source code instead. I may find that easier in fact. :Is it cold in here? (talk) 06:38, February 1, 2016 (UTC) : The Claire page and recent reverts I really should have consulted you before semi-protecting the Claire page. Apologies, but I had gotten totally fed up. Ditto my blocking a vandal. There's something new, which if we follow Wikipedia's "assume good faith" rule could be a clumsy attempt at communication. It's at http://questionablecontent.wikia.com/wiki/Claire_Augusta,_Gender_vs_Sex_history Not sure what to do about it. On the forum it would be an easy decision since Jeph owns that space and has been crystal clear how he wants Claire talked about. Here the criteria should be different. I am eager to hear your thoughts! Is it cold in here? (talk) 06:38, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :It's fine--we're both crats here, so you can work autonomously to deal with vandals and the like. That page is... clumsy, to say the least. I say it should be moved out of the mainspace, so that one doesn't accidentally land on it with , and also just to keep it uncluttered. I'd say healthy discussion about transgender people is OK as long as they're discussing it in a civil manner and not directly attacking anyone. That's just my take on it, though. Ylimegirl (talk) 23:59, August 16, 2016 (UTC) (P.S. Haven't been keeping up with notifications--I have like 150(!)+ emails from Wikia since July 20th, I dread reading all of them... so I didn't know about this for too long, sorry.) Bad link in auto greeting Hello, Wikia bot left auto greeting on my talk page, but in it there is a line "User talk:Ylimegirl" which is most probably missing the brackets: User talk:Ylimegirl —andrybak (talk) 00:22, October 7, 2016 (UTC) :That's weird. Well, since we don't have a custom auto greeting set up, it's something on Wikia's Fandom's end. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Ylimegirl (talk) 05:39, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Awww, why thank you :) It's my pleasure to help editing the QC wikia from time to time. If I need any help, I'll be sure to contact you or your peer. :No problem. Ylimegirl (talk) 04:26, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Request enabling shared images feature Hi, there is a Template:Wikipedia that intends to use w:File:Smallwikipedialogo.png. Could you please request sharing of images as described in w:Help:Shared images? —andrybak (talk) 00:55, May 20, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks for fixing the image in the template! —andrybak (talk) 08:09, May 20, 2018 (UTC) User:AndrybakBot Hi, Ylimegirl! Hope you're doing well. Could you please add User:AndrybakBot into the group "Bots"? I'm going to use this account to update Module:QC/titles semi-automatically. Here's done using the script. —⁠andrybak (talk) 13:34, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :I approve, but you'd have to ask Fandom staff directly to make a user a bot. See here for information on how to do so. Ylimegirl (talk) 15:28, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :: Thank you, the bot flag has been granted. —⁠andrybak (talk) 10:08, May 26, 2019 (UTC)